


Not Out of the Woods

by Turtlez



Series: Deals out of Desperation [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill is an asshole, Blood, Bondage, Deals, Gore, Grinding, Kissing, Light BDSM, M/M, Magic, Near Death Experiences, Smut, healing spells, slight coercing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:19:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4785440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtlez/pseuds/Turtlez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper blindly going into the woods of Gravity Falls, and gets into some trouble only to have Bill save him, in a weird sort of way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dipper bolted straight into his only safe haven, the surrounding, mysterious forest of Gravity Falls, ignoring everything as he ran blindly through it. He wiped away the tears that threatened to fall, trying to forget their words. By the time he had finally stopped, he was panting and sweating. He was completely exhausted. As he caught his breath, he looked around, realizing that he did not have a single clue as to how far into the woods he had traveled. The dread took over him. The trees around him were all huge, but they twisted unnaturally and many of them were burnt to a crisp. The green grass that usually adorned all of the forest was replaced by dead patches of it, and there wasn’t anything green to be seen in the area either. He couldn’t even hear a sound other than his ragged breaths and sporadic heartbeat.

Dipper tried to keep himself calm, by shakily reaching into his pocket vest to look for his journal. Although, when he couldn’t find what he was looking for, he whimpered. To add to the list of misfortunes, the stupid notion of running away from his problems had set in when the sun was starting to set and the darkness was starting to take over the area. He was alone in the dark woods, completely lost, and with nothing to protect him from a dangerous animal. The thought made his chest tighten, making it harder to breathe. Although, he wasn’t going to give up just yet, so he turned around and headed straight down the path that he was sure he had ran through earlier.

“I’m alright. Just gotta make it home, before anyone or anything notices that I’m a perfectly suitable snack.” He whispered to himself, trying to motivate himself and keep calm. Even though, he didn’t know if he was ever going to make it out of the forest with the muscles in his legs clenching up, and protesting every movement that he made in a desperate attempt to make it home. “Just ignore it. You’ll make it. Just don’t stop moving.”

He walked over all of the fallen trees, avoiding any sticks or leaves so he wouldn’t make any noise and alarm something of his presence. He strained his ears, trying to hear anything. His eyes, glancing warily at his surroundings. The only sound that left him were more whispered reassurances, trying to get his body to calm down and stop all the shaking. He could do it, he couldn’t have ran that far, so he would be home in no time. The greatest thing about the reassurances were the fact that they were working, he actually believed he could make it out. He was doing fine, he was under control, until he heard rustling in a bush in front of him.

He could feel his heart almost stop in his chest, as the fear took over him. He stood completely still, rooted into place. He just stared at the piece of foliage, convincing himself that it was just his imagination, that nothing was going to hurt him. Although, when the bush rustled once again, all of those optimistic ideas flew out the window. In his panic, he shakily stepped back and tripped over a root, letting out a startled cry as he landed harshly on his butt. He instantly slammed his hands over his mouth, realizing what he had done and reprimanded himself mentally. If the thing behind the bush wasn’t aware of his presence, it sure was now.

As his cry echoed through the woods, he heard the thing, whatever it was, start to laugh. It wasn’t a nice laugh, it sounded forced, deep, brutal, and like it was mocking him. Dipper shivered at the sound, whimpering. Before he turned around to make a run for it, but he hesitated long enough for his eyes to linger on the monster coming out of the bush. His damn curiosity getting the best of him, despite all of the warning signs in his head, begging him to run. He wanted to confirm what sort of beast it was, because there was no way that laugh had come out of a human’s mouth. Dipper instantly regretted his choice of sedating his curiosity, because he would have been better off not knowing. He would have at least believed that he had a chance, if he had not seen it, but now his heart sunk as he realized anything he would do was hopeless.

Dipper’s eyes welled up with tears. He was going to die. There was no mistake about it. He was going to be ripped apart to shreds, and hopefully he would not be devoured after he was dead. He had read about the creature, emerging from the shadows, a million of times. It looked like every horror movie creature that he had seen on television, and not the rip off movies. No, it was actually horrific. It was one of the things that the journal had no weaknesses for, and the only advice that it gave was to run if you ever encountered it. Although, at this distance and by how tired he was he knew he would not be able to make it. He just let go of a shaky sigh, staring at the creature and trying to think about a possible way out. It was useless, but he needed some sort of plan.

The wicked creature stared at him, smiling as if a new treat had just been offered to him. “Oh, joy. A human.” It muttered, getting closer, as Dipper scrambled backwards. “This is going to be fun. But, you’ve got to run or else it’s no fun.” It crawled on all all fours slowly, before it suddenly lunged itself further, landing on top of Dipper’s shaking form. It had him trapped underneath him, in the blink of an eye. He moved faster than Dipper could even process a thought. “I know, it is useless, but humans always fall apart so funny, when uselessly trying to survive. Come on, make this fun for me, I might make it a little bit easier on you if you do. Just maybe.”

Dipper trembled, as he saw the thing so close. It’s smile sending shiver after shiver of terror down his spine. He didn’t want to die, he didn’t want to make it fun for it, he just wanted to go home. Even though he had all of the odds against him, he wanted to live. What had Stan told him to do, when he was up against bad odds? Thankfully, it wasn’t very hard to remember, seeing as his life was flashing through his eyes. The memory absolutely clear, he remembered Stan throwing his arm over his shoulders, and pulling him close telling him: ‘Listen, Dipper. When you’re in a pickle that none of your fancy logic can get you out of, just punch them. Punch the problem square in the face, kid, and when they’re down. Cut your losses and get the heck out of there. The cops can’t get you, if they never catch you.’

If this wasn’t the sort of situation that his great uncle was talking about, then Dipper didn’t know what was and there wasn’t a better time to try the advice. Despite all of the fear and panic, he pulled his hand back, balling it into a fist, and punched the thing. The creatures whole face shooting to the side. Dipper took the opportunity to squeeze out from underneath it- and he started running as fast as his feet could carry him. He needed to put some distance between them, to think of a plan, or make it home. He needed time, and the head start the creature was giving him was much appreciated. Dipper couldn’t hear anything behind him, meaning that thing still wasn’t coming after him. It also probably meant that the thing must hadn’t expected him to do such a thing and was still frozen in place. Dipper couldn’t blame it, since he was still shocked himself that it had work. If he made it out alive, he was going to thank his great uncle for his wonderful life lessons, and questionable boxing lessons.

His feet kept pounding against the floor, no longer caring about the loud snaps of the twigs or leaves. He just needed to move fast. His mind kept circling around thoughts, trying to come up with a way to survive. He was giving the creature exactly that it wanted, which was a fight and a hunt. Although, he needed to make sure that he didn’t end up losing at this, because that meant he’d end up as it’s dinner. Dipper knew that he wouldn’t be able to fight against it, seeing that the only reason that he had landed the punch in the first place was because he had taken the creature by surprise. He doubted he’d be lucky enough to do it a second time either. There was also less of a chance that he would successfully be able to hide from the thing, since it’d be able to track him down easily. Therefore, his only good option was to keep on running and make it home by some miracle or think of a better idea. Maybe the creature wasn’t even up for the chase.

It took him another minute to be proven wrong, as a laughter bursted through the forest. It was just as horrific as the one before, and it made Dipper want to push his legs to move faster. Although, it was quickly becoming a lost cause. He could feel a cramp, working up on his side, and he pressed a hand against it trying to alleviate it. It wasn’t any use. He started running slower, breathing harshly through his nose. He cringed at the sound of the thing coming closer. It was going to get him. It was only a matter of time. He was going to die, and all the kicking and screaming wouldn’t be any use. He didn’t dare turn around, as his eyes burned with unshed tears. Why was he even trying?

The moment that it tackled him to the ground, he screamed in pain. The dirt, rocks, and sticks scrapping against his front, his face meeting the ground in a painful collision. Dipper's vision blurred, and his ears began ringing. Although, he quickly refocused them, as the monster poised above him flipped him over. Dipper groaned in pain, as he felt the hit to his head start bleed. He could feel some blood start to rush down his forehead, and the way the thing stared at the gash made him sick. It looked at him hungrily and greedily. Dipper hated it, but feared it even more. “G-get off. Off! Get away from me! You’ll, you’ll regret it, if you don’t!” Dipper yelled fearfully, positioning himself to punch the creature again.

The thing quickly caught his hand, and slammed it back against the ground. “Wow. You really are funny.” It said, digging his nails into his wrist, making him bleed and bruise. Dipper cried, and brought his other hand to try and get the creature to let go, but the thing only grabbed it and held his wrist in the same vice hold. It laughed, as Dipper tried to scramble away and kick him or throw him off. “I wonder how good you taste?” He asked itself, ignoring Dipper’s pleas, as he brought it’s long tongue out to lap at the blood covering his forehead. “Ehhh. I’ve had better. But waste not, one must not. Just gonna gobble you up.”

“Don’t. Please.” Dipper begged, kicking from underneath him. Adrenaline kicking in, and making him forget about his exhaustion and pain. He wanted to go home. He wanted to see Mabel and Gruncle Stan. He wanted to be home, reading his journal. He didn’t want to be in the belly of the monstrosity in front of him. He wanted to live. He wanted to experience his first kiss. He didn’t want to die here. “Help!” He screamed. His voice cracking and filling the forest. Dipper wanted anyone, anything to save him. He didn’t care what he had to give up to do it. He wanted anything, but this fate.

“Jeez you really scream loud.” It chuckled. “But it’s all useless. Nothing’s going to hear you, but me.” The thing made sure to hold Dipper’s wrists down to the ground, and two other appendages shot out from it’s side to hold down Dipper’s kicking legs. It moved it’s head lower, his neck twisting and elongating, positioning itself at Dipper’s shoulder. “Just cause I like the way you scream. I’m gonna eat you, while you’re heart is still beating. How does that sound?”

Dipper shook his head, becoming dizzy with nausea. “Please don’t do this. Please. Please.” His tears were falling freely mixing in with his blood, making everything hazy. His eyes widened, when the creature’s razor sharp teeth came close to his shoulder. He tried to move away, but the stupid thing was holding him down. All he could do was look away, and scream his lungs out, as it dug it's teeth into him, breaking skin. It bit him right through his vest and shirt, not even caring about the fabric, as he teared out the chunk of flesh. Dipper withered on the floor, feeling his vision start to blur even further. His blood seeping out of him, decorating the floor underneath him, and wetting his back. It hurt like nothing else in the world.

He didn’t want to hear the way that the monster munched on his skin, but he did. He gagged at the sound, focusing on the small flower that seemed to be the only thing that was alive around them. He just stared at it. His own screams being drowned out by his thoughts. Dipper would bet Mabel would have liked to have seen the flower. The thing sucked his blood through the wound on his shoulder, and Dipper vaguely thought that would have been something he would expect from a vampire not this sort of creature. He really wished he could write the fact in the journal. The thing must have been really been excited about his meal, because he let go of Dipper’s wrists. Dipper wasn’t so far gone to have not noticed, and started to push against the thing. He weakly started to punch it, just pounding his fist weakly against it. Although, it only reprimanded him by biting into him more, digging it’s sharp nails into his side, and ripping his flesh out more harshly. The blood splattering out from his mouth, landing on Dipper’s struggling form.

After a while, Dipper was too exhausted to hit the beast anymore. It was a losing battle anyways. The thing was taking its time with him, and making every second agonizing. He tried to take his mind off of the pain, and started to remember random stuff. He thought about his family. He thought about Gravity Falls. He thought about his life. He even thought about the journals. Dipper wondered if there was anything stronger than the beast devouring him. He mentally flipped through the pages of the journal, trying to remember something. His thoughts paused on a single page, containing all the information on a specific dream demon that he had read countless times. He was so out of it, at this point, his thoughts drifting far from the pain. “Bill Cipher.” He whispered in a soft breath, as the epiphany hit him.

“Haha…Bill Cipher.” He laughed weakly, wincing as the beast dragged his nails down his side to rip off his skin, and started to suck on his fingers. The memories of the dream demon, flashing through his mind. “Bill Cipher was… Mh… Defeated by me, but I’m…ah…going to die in the hands of somethin…no where near his level.” It seemed like an absolutely ludicrous thought to his already delirious mind. He didn’t actually realize he had said it out loud. He couldn’t help, but laugh as the tears renewed with new vigor. He had gone through so many adventures, and he was just going to die at the hands of some semi-crazy beast. Dipper knew crazy, and the monster in front of him wasn’t anywhere near it. Bill Cipher was crazy, and he had managed that, but he couldn’t manage this creature.

Dipper’s attention went straight to the flower. He pushed his cheek onto the side, as the beast tugged his head from side to side to rip off more of him. His feet dug into the dirt, and his fingers clawed at the beast’s shoulder, trying to push him off. Dipper wouldn’t be able to handle much more. He was even slightly surprised that he was still alive. He didn’t even register the way that everything started to lose its color. He just guessed that he was coming closer to death. When he saw a bright flash a light, he assumed it was the tunnel of life or whatever they called it when people were dying. He was too tired to think. He just wanted everything to end. He was welcoming death, until he heard a very high and echoing voice.

“Hey, Pine Tree. You called? I knew you would sooner or lat-” Bill’s voice stopped, as he finally saw the kid’s position underneath one of those unruly creatures that he hated so much. The kid was surrounded by a pool of blood, and while he found it fascinating, it was also very infuriating. If anyone had any right over the way that the kid keeled over, it was him. Pine Tree was his human. He had called dibs, and every mystical being in Gravity Falls knew about it. He floated down to the beast’s shoulder tapping it with his cane. “Hey, you.” Bill said calmly, his eye glowing red. “Get off of MY MEAT SACK!”

The monster flinched at the sound of his voice, and crawled off of Dipper. The human’s arms falling weakly into the ground, and tilting his head to watch the monster’s cowering form. The kid’s eyes were drooping, and he was breathing heavily. He had lost a lot of a blood along with a good portion of himself, but Bill would be able to fix it. He doubted the kid’s fire would be fading out anytime soon, therefore, Bill focused his attention on the thing that had purposely gone against his word. “Didn’t you get the memo: No one touches the Pines family! All of those saplings are mine, young or old. You could have had anyone else, but nooooooo. You had to choose the one you weren’t supposed to touch, you idiot.”

“I-I’m…forgive me.” The thing stared at Bill, his eyes wide and fearful. A stark contrast to the mirth that had been there while he had been pulling Dipper apart. The creature was finally the one panicking, instead of Dipper whose focus was zoning in and out of Bill’s triangular form. It was curious how things could be turned around so fast. The beast was the one without any options now, and it started to crawl away like some sort of bug. It didn’t make it far, as Bill snapped his fingers and blue flames started to wrap around it. The beast cried out in pain, as the fire that licked at his skin dragged him down into a portal leading deeper into the mindscape. Bill was going to make sure that he dealt with the thing appropriately, and make an example out of him.

“Bill?” Dipper asked weakly, trying to move or sit up, but the only movements he could afford to make were small twitches. He gasped, as the slight movement sent a roaring pain up his body. He really shouldn’t have even tried it. Dipper could only lift up his fingers an inch off the ground without hurting himself, but he couldn’t keep them up on his own. He felt so tired. His chest rising and falling at a slower pace, as he could only take small inhales and exhales of breathes. Everything either felt like it was burning or numb. There was no in between with the feelings. Now that he was paying attention, it was starting to really hurt, but there was still one thought bothering him and he wouldn’t die without knowing. “Why are you here, Bill?”

“You called kid! You said my name three times in a place shrouded by darkness. So here I am!” Bill spun around in the air, his tiny arms extending to his sides, before he bowed and tipped his top hat in the air in a greeting. Dipper shook his head, not remembering that he had done it. The dream demon had probably arrived just to have the satisfaction of watching him die. He weakly glared at him. “Hey! Hey! Hey! Are you calling me liar?!” Bill asked offended, fishing through his hat to take out a small bright flame, sounding insulted as he did. Bill squished the small orb, and Dipper’s voice from earlier erupted out of nowhere.

'Bill Cipher. Haha… Bill Cipher… Bill Cipher.’ The demon’s magic amplified the sound of Dipper’s hoarse voice, so the kid would actually be able to hear it through the white noise in his mind. Bill floated closer to Dipper, his triangle form floating perpendicular to the kid’s face, poking his nose. “You see, kid! I speak the truth.” He locked his one eye with the tired ones in front of him, letting it flash a blood red with his next words. “You really have some nerve for doubting me, kid.”

Dipper wished that he could move his arms around so he could swat the demon away. His head was pounding, and the demon was making it worse for him. Bill’s form was so bright and yellow, it was hurting his eyes. He also talked too much, and his high pitched voice was annoying. The only upside of being around the demon was that he was keeping him in the mindscape, and stopping him from bleeding out anymore. Although with the amount of blood that he had already lost, he felt really dizzy and nauseous. He didn’t know if Bill was messing with him and making multiple copies of himself, or if he was just seeing double. He growled at the dream demon, feeling very annoyed.

Bill’s single eye crinkled with joy at the sound. “On the verge of dying, and still so defiant. This is why I like you so much!” His voice went lower at the comment, his finger tracing over the injury on the kid’s forehead, making him whimper. The demon laughed harder at the sound. “You look really cute like this, Pine Tree! You look so sweet that I could just eat you up” Bill floated away, accessing the damage on the kid’s body, poking his injuries every so often. He was being anything other than gentle, as he dragged his nails down the injuries. “It really did a number on you, kid. If I leave you here, you’re going to bleed to death. You understand that much, right? I can save you, but I’ll need a little something in return.”

“I’m not making a deal.” Dipper hissed through clenched teeth, glaring at Bill.

Bill pressed his finger to the kid’s lips, shaking his finger. “Don’t be stupid, pine tree. The moment I start time again, your mind is going to go hazy, you’ll bleed out for another six minutes, and then you are going to die. It’ll be over for you, you won’t have to worry about the pain, the fear, or anything!” Bill floated away from him, pacing in the air. “You’ll be dead and you’ll have it easy, kid. It’s the ones you leave behind that will suffer.” He leaned forward on his cane, waving his hand in the air in thought. “For example: your sister. If you die, you won’t be able to see shooting star again, but she’ll see you. She’ll find your lifeless, crumpled body on the floor, and, boy, will she cry. She’ll lose it, and blame herself. Finding you here all bloody and chewed up will break her. It’ll ruin her, but hey it won’t be your problem cause you’ll be d-e-a-d… Dead!”

Dipper felt the tears stream down his face, again. The words that were sprouting out of Bill’s mouth, renewing his will to survive. He had to make it home to Mabel. He couldn’t do that to Mabel. He wouldn’t allow his sister’s brightness to fade from this world. But, he couldn’t trust Bill. He didn’t know what the dream demon wanted from him, and he couldn’t risk it. Especially, when Bill knew that he was desperate to stay alive. Bill would probably propose something horrible, because he believed that Dipper wouldn’t be able to refuse his offer. If that was Bill’s plan, then he was dead wrong. Dipper was going to try and defy him until his last breathe. “I’m not going to make a deal with you, Bill.” He cried, sticking to his resolve. “I’ll make it back on my own.”

“That’s just the thing, kid. You won’t!” Bill laughed. “You only have six minutes, if you stay completely still. You start moving around, and you’ll cut that time in half. And, let’s be honest, you don’t even know where the mystery shack is, do you?” Dipper averted his eyes at the question, displaying that he did not. Bill’s smugness grew, grabbing onto Dipper’s cheeks in his tiny hands, making him look at him. “You’re lost and alone. I’m the only one that can help you, but at a small price. It’s not anything that bad, hear me out.”

“What do you want?” Dipper asked, voice small and ashamed. He shook his head to get free, but when darkness started to dance before his eyes, he stopped. Even though he wasn’t bleeding, the amount of blood he had lost was enough to make him disoriented and nauseous. The wounds on his body were also aching dully, but it was bearable from the pain from beforehand. He could actually form coherent words and thoughts. Although, he doubted the state of his mind, since he was ready to rely on Bill to get home alive. The fact that he was even contemplating the idea of another deal was ludicrous, but perhaps in his situation not so much. Maybe, Bill wouldn’t want anything bad.

“I want a human body.” Bill informed nonchalantly, as he shrugged his shoulders like it wasn’t really big deal. Dipper glared at him.

“Screw you!” Dipper yelled out, coughing harshly at the exertion that it caused. “I’m not going through that Bipper ordeal again. I rather die!”

“Relax, kid!” Bill said, rolling his eye at Dipper’s dramatics. “I don’t want your human body. I mean my very own meat sack, no possession or pulling out souls necessary. You wouldn’t know this, but this just so happens to be a perfect opportunity to make it happen. You get healed up, and I get to roam this side of the universal spectrum. Win, win, Pine Tree”

“What are you going to do on this side of spectrum?”

“Nothing that your pretty little head should be concerned about.” Bill crossed his legs in the air, putting his hands behind his head, as he leaned back freely. “If you want we can throw in an extra clause that protects your family, friends, and you from me, or something.”

Dipper mused it over, trying to keep his thoughts coherent in his drowsy mind. The deal didn’t seem to bad, and he had managed to get rid of Bill before, so he could do it again. “Alright. Here’s the only deal that I’m making with you.” Dipper breathed out. “You help me, survive, and make it home in a condition that guarantees me a full and healthy life. In return, you get your human body that will be bound to Gravity Falls.” Bill lifted a finger to intervene.

“Yeah, that whole being bound to Gravity Falls bit isn’t going to work out for me, kid. I enjoy this town, but I need some freedom.” Bill interjected.

“How can I possibly be stupid enough to let you roam the world freely. I haven’t lost that much blood, Bill.” Dipper responded, licking his lips and thinking about a compromise. Bill clearly wasn’t going to accept the deal without him meeting him half way in this subject. “You can only travel out of Gravity Falls with me. How is that?”

“Aw… You want to take road trips with me, Pine Tree!” Bill pressed his finger to the side of his eye, rubbing it in an attempt to be cute. “I’m honored.”

“I don’t want to do anything to do with you, Bill! I just can’t leave something as dangerous as you alone.” Dipper hissed. “So, in either one of your forms, you are not allowed to harm anyone that I’m closely related to in any way. You can’t hurt: Stan Pines, Mabel Pines, Wendy Co-”

“You don’t have to list them, kid. I got it. No family or friends.” He extended his arm, blue flames wrapping around his hand. He grew in size, making himself as big as Dipper. The dream demon floated down to lay perpendicular to Dipper again, waving his hand in front of his eye. “So, let’s make a deal.”

“One last thing I want to add, before we do. The moment you kill someone, indirectly or directly. You will be banished to the mindscape.” Dipper stared at the demon, taking in his bigger form. It was intimidating to have something looming over him again. His mouth went dry, at the thought. “Deal?”

“You’ve got yourself a deal, Pine Tree.”

Instead of shaking his hand like he expected to do. The hand surrounded by magical blue flames pierced through his chest. Dipper screamed, but it came out silent. His jaw doing slack, as his back arched and his chest rose. The color from all around him started to return. They were out of the mindscape, and time was moving. Dipper could feel his previous injuries start to bleed again, and his lightheadedness was returning. He couldn’t think straight through the pain. It seemed like an eternity, before he went numb enough to realize that the bright yellow dream demon pressed himself against his lips. He wanted to push him away, but he couldn’t summon the strength to do so, it hurt so much.

As his body naturally twitched in pain, his face rubbed painfully against Bill, who felt like a brick wall. He wasn’t aware of his wounds left by the other creature began to slowly weave together, and close up. He was more focused on the dream demon, as Bill twisted his hand inside of him, and he screamed in horror. Dipper didn’t notice as the pool blood around him, extended to make a symbol on the floor around them. Ruins being written on the ground with his blood, leaving them in the center of the circle. Everything started to glow in a blue hue, and his hair was pushed up by the burst of air beneath him. The corner of his vision was starting to dance with stars, and nothing he could do would get them to refocus. He was scared. He should have been more scared of Bill more than anything else, but he had gotten cocky. Dipper was tense, panting, watching as his blood turned into a red smoke that wrapped around Bill’s arm and entered his being. Bill’s form slowly started to change as his blood entered him.

Bill’s triangular figure morphed into a human body with every drop of blood that he absorbed into his being. The first things that changed were his legs, and it slowly built up, until he was no longer a triangle. By the time he had finished changing, his human body was still looming over Dipper’s own twitching one. The kid looked adorable under him and completely hopeless. Since his transformation was complete, Bill pulled out his hand from the kid’s chest. A sickening squelch overpowering the kid’s weak whimpers. It was a very cute sound in his opinion. Bill brought up his bloodied hand to Dipper’s chin, opening his mouth, before he placed his lips on Dipper’s again. This time he enjoyed moving his lips and tongue against his, trying to remember how the kissing business worked. It had been awhile since he had to use a healing spell, and they always required so much lip action.

Dipper opened his eyes as much as he could, going a bit cross eyed to see the lips that were pressed against his own instead of the bricks. He whimpered lowly in his throat, at the shock, his first and probably last kiss was taken by Bill Cipher. In his pain filled mind, all he could concentrate on was the way that Bill was prodding his mouth with his tongue, and the drool that was mixing in with the blood on his chin. It was leaving him even more breathless. Although, all of the pain from his injuries didn’t hurt anymore, and he had finally stopped bleeding. The pain soon becoming a distant reminder, as Bill placed his hand on the back of his shoulders to pull him into a sitting position. The man in front of him didn’t stop kissing him, nipping at his lips, and moving his tongue against his own. Dipper felt a little bit clumsy and confused with the situation, since he was still dizzy and had never kissed anyone like this in his life. Therefore, he allowed Bill to do what he liked with him.

The demon pulled away, laughing at the soft whine that Dipper made lowly. The kid had lost a lot of blood, but he would survive. He had finished healing up his wounds, but there was still evidence of the attack. The kid was still covered in some blood, and his clothing was tattered, but he looked so cute. The way that he had trouble opening his eyes, after the passionate kiss, and the way that his body heaved with each breath was adorable. The best part was how he was covered from head to toe in blood, so much sweet blood. So broken, and so willing to be taken. His unfocused eyes staring in his general direction, and the cold sweat that had gathered on him after the two attacks making his mouth water. The kid simply made him hunger for one more pained scream from those plump and swollen lips. Although, he relented. He rubbed his thumb against his bottom lip smudging blood on it, before leaning in to lick it off and bit his his lip, pulling back until it slipped through his teeth. “It’s time to get you back home, Pine tree.”

The kid didn’t respond, as he passed out. His head tipping to the side, landing on his now human shoulder. Bill didn’t waste any time, heaving him up, placing his legs on either side of his waist. It was going to be a long walk back to the shack. Although, it was alright. Bill just buried his nose into Dipper’s hair, imagining all of the fun they were going to have now that he had a human body.


	2. Just Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper learns to never go into the woods with a bored dream demon, especially when he wants to try something out with his new human vessel.

It was mid afternoon, Dipper walked through the forest of gravity falls, but he was not alone. He could clearly hear the loud and heavy footsteps behind him. The sound was beginning to piss him off with every passing step, even more than humanely possible, but he was not going to show it. If he showed any signs of annoyance, then he would be letting the stupid, pestering dream demon win. Dipper just kept his nose buried in the journal, reading the same passage over and over again, while he blindly maneuvered through the dirt path. He had enough experience in walking through the terrain, so he was good at maneuvering through it. He just hoped that Bill would get bored of bothering him soon, and go back to the mindscape.

It was probably too much to wish for, especially with his bad luck. Bill Cipher was probably annoy him, until the end of their deal was fulfilled. Unfortunately for Dipper that meant until the remainder of his normal life span.

The dream demon’s annoying, loud footsteps sped up, catching up with him. Dipper could feel the demon next to him, and his stare focus solely on him. At the feeling of having someone’s entire focus on him, he became a bit flustered, losing his footing for a brief moment. Even though, Dipper did not bother with looking back at the demon, he could still feel the look burning into the skin. The mystery hunter tried to push his feet, tried to move them at a faster pace. Although, it was useless as the demon matched his speed with ease. Dipper did not know why he felt so disappointed, when his manner of evasion did not work. He had tried the exact same thing, receiving the exact same result, since his arrival in the mystical forest of Gravity Falls.

As they walked side by side, at the brisk pace, the demon whined again. “This is getting real old, real fast, Pine Tree!” Bill did not wait for a response, since he knew he would not be receiving one. He just silently watched, as Dipper became more winded with every step. It was hilarious how hard the human was trying. “Come on, kid! You can’t keep this up for much longer! Just talk to me!”

Dipper rolled his eyes, pressing the book closer to his face. Just like the rest of his family, he was as stubborn as a mule. He was not going to give in. He just needed to ignore the dream demon long enough for him to leave. He did not want to see the demon’s attractive vessel smiling at him with his pearly, white teeth. All he wanted to do was be alone in the woods, have some time to relax away from anyone else, and hear himself think. Therefore, Dipper kept quiet.

“Fine you want to do this the hard way, kid!” The demon kicked the side of the eighteen year old’s ankle, making Dipper trip on his own two feet and tumble forward into the grass face first. Bill’s loud, gleeful laugh echoed through the forest, overshadowing Dipper’s cry of surprise. He held onto his human stomach, enjoying the boy squirming on the floor to right himself. This is why he enjoyed messing with the kid: his reactions were absolutely priceless.

“Bill!” Dipper cried indignantly, glaring up at the demon laughing at him. He had shifted around, sitting on the floor, as he started to pat away at the dirt on his clothing. At least he had not significantly injured himself, but it still kind of hurt. He did not even bother with hiding the clear anger on his face, but the dream demon did not bother with hiding his glee either. Dipper cursed the demon underneath his breath.

“I gave you fair warning, kid!” Bill laughed, squatting in front of him, placing both of his hands to cradle his face, and elbows digging into his knees. “Now that I have your full attention, Pine Tree! I want to know what’s your deal!” When Dipper moved to get up, Bill could sense his intention of ignoring him again. Therefore, he used some magic to freeze him in place. The kid’s eyes going wide, the moment he realized what Bill had done, beginning to panic.

Before the meat sack could send himself into hysterics, Bill spoke up. “Don’t worry. I’m not going to kill you, at least not right now. We have a deal, so I can’t! Let’s just have a nice conversation, one on one time.”

Dipper let the tenseness in his body fade away, relaxing with every passing second. The magic that was keeping him trapped, loosening the less that he struggled. He looked up at the smiling demon, in the stupidly attractive vessel, feeling an unwanted blush rise to his face. Their last encounter of the woods, moving into the forefront of his mind. They had kissed. They had kissed, and he had loved every second of it. He hated how much he had enjoyed it, and how much he craved for more.

“Is that really what this is all about, kid?” Bill tilted his head, licking his lips. “If you wanted another kiss, then I would have been more than happy to oblige. You’re cute, when you’re struggling with your desires.”

“No! Wait, how do you?” Dipper straightened up without having to struggle against the magical restrains, since they were long gone. His eyebrows rising in surprise, before he covered his face. “Don’t read my mind, Bill.” He squeaked out, having everything that he did not want to think about become the only thing on his mind.

The thought of kissing the very same demon that made his childhood, terrifying yet so exciting, made him conflicted. Especially with the way that the demon had returned to his life, becoming his guardian and ensuring that he lived a long life in exchange of providing a vessel that could exist in the this dimension. The dream demon had already been living in the mystery shack for the past two weeks, living underneath the guise of the new repairman, since Soos had gone off to live the life with Melody. Since his arrival, he had just been around Dipper pestering him, having way more options now that he was not restrained to his triangular form, and he had a vessel in the dimension. The same vessel being the single most attractive thing he had laid eyes on, and being the same figure from all his fantasies- especially some with him being pinned underneath him, screaming in ecstasy.

“Wow. Those hormones are really getting to you?” Bill laughed, reading his mind. He silently crawled towards the interesting meat sack. He was inches from his face, but Dipper didn’t notice, as he kept his hands over his eyes. Bill’s smile widened, at the many thoughts that Dipper was trying to keep away. Pine tree was a riot. All of those not so innocent thoughts running through his mind, and Bill was willing to participate in all of them. Bill carefully maneuvered himself to press his face against the side of the human’s neck, inhaling his scent. “You’ve turned into quite a pervert, Pine Tree.”

Dipper shuddered at the breath on his neck, tilting his head to the side and lifting his shoulder to dispel the dream demon. Although, Bill stayed in his place, getting squished and laughing even harder. The little burst of air hitting his sensitive skin, and making him squirm. “This isn’t funny, Bill.” Dipper informed, slowly moving his hands down from his face to grasp onto Bill’s shoulders, trying to push him away.

“It isn’t meant to be funny. It’s meant to be arousing. I want to get you aroused, so we can do that human pleasure thing.” Bill said against his neck, pressing an opened mouthed kiss to make his point. Before he sucked harshly in the spot, before he bit down. The involuntary moan slipping through the mystery hunter’s lips, sounding like music to his ears. Although, the human tensed, once again, after he realized the sound that he had left his lips.

“Seriously! Do you not have any shame?!” Dipper yelled, his voice cracking a bit. He managed to push Bill away from his neck. His small, blunt nails digging into the dream demon’s shoulders, as he kept him at arm’s distance. His face was red with shame, avoiding any form of eye contact. “We can’t do this.”

“You should know this already, kid!” Bill licked his lips, tasting the blood on them. “I have no sense of shame, and your species’ morals are really stupid, in my all knowing opinion.” The dream demon used some of his magic: to wrap around the human’s wrists, push him onto his back, and place his hands above his head. Dipper yelled against the treatment, pulling on his restraints and kicking out. Bill hummed at the distress that the mystery hunter was giving out. “And we can do this, Pine Tree, you just need to give me the green light.”

“No.” Dipper growled, trying to keep from panicking.

Bill did not seem disappointed by the response, his smile staying in its place. “You’re missing out, kid. I know spells that could make this the most pleasurable fuck that you’ll experience in your entire mortal life. Any fantasy, any dreams~ that you want. I’ll make the come true.”

“No, you can’t.” Dipper repeated red as lobster, breathing becoming a bit labored.

“Yes. I can!” Bill floated off the ground to move closer, before kneeling on top of him like the time that he had saved him the other night. “Let me give you a small preview.” Bill stared at Dipper, waiting for him to give him some sort of indication of what he wanted, and reading his mind that was in war with himself. The meat sack was just going through all of the possibilities in his mind. “The moment you want to stop just tell me. No one will have to know. And I’ll make you feel good. ”

Bill said everything that he knew that Dipper was struggling with himself. All of the hesitant thoughts of having someone finding out about this, or that Bill wouldn’t have enough self control. The words were the things that he needed to agree, nodding a bit slowly. He could not deny that Bill was attractive beyond belief, and that he had a few mixed feeling for Bill. He knew that it was just the mystery that had him intrigued, all of the knowledge that he had to offer calling to him, but those same aspects were what made him hesitant to fall for him.

Maybe, just maybe, he could play with fire and not end up burned.

The dream demon smiled, pressing his lips against Dipper’s still ones. The slight quivering of his lips and the way that the human scrunched his eyes closed, doing unholy things to him. He wanted to have him, he wanted all of the kid. His human vessel was so responsive to the mystery hunter’s cute mannerisms- or it might have been the interest that he already had for the curious mortal that made this a little bit more intense. Bill read the human’s mind, moving his lips softly just like the way he imagined in his fantasies.

Bill licked his bottom lip, as he settled in between Dipper’s legs. He began to meld his lips together with more pressure, and he pressed his hips down to the muster hunter. Dipper gasped at the pleasure, when Their bodies were flushed against each together, and Bill grinned. He watched as the human’s jaw went slack as he ground down on him, rocking on top of him, and moving his tongue inside of Dipper’s mouth. He started to kiss him with more vigor, staring to move against him even harsher. His hands rubbing soothing circles on his hips. Dipper’s hands clutching uselessly against the restraint on his wrists, wanting to hold onto Bill. He was becoming overwhelmed by the erotic feeling, and this was just the tip of the iceberg to all the things that they could do with each other.

Bill pulled away from Dipper’s lips, taking a moment to look at his reaction. He continued to jut his hips forward, moving his hands from his hips to his ass, and the mystery hunter sucked on his bottom lip to keep the scream down. He started to massage the two round globes in his hands, wanting nothing more than to move in between them. Although, he restrained himself.

He looked at the human, whose face was cherry red with sweat sticking on his skin. His eyes were only cracked open enough to let him see those enticing, caramel brown eyes that were filled with lust. He was practically drooling with every movement that pushed him further into the dirt. He looked undone, and there was so much that could do, so many more ways that he could make him fall apart. All of his thoughts revolving around the feelings that Bill was providing, and how much he enjoyed it.

Bill knew that he was not fairing much better than the human, since he had not done this in a long time. He could feel his blond hair stick to his forehead, but he didn’t mind as he felt the pleasure. He rested his head next to the human’s, pressing his lips against his ear. He groaned in his ear, making sure that the meat sack underneath him understood how much he was enjoying this as well, as he started to move even faster. His hands on Dipper’s ass, lifting him up higher as he pressed down. The treatment quickly becoming rough and fast, but still so good.

Dipper could not stop moaning without restraint, and he was on the brink of screaming in ecstasy. The tightness in Bill’s pants was starting to hurt hilariously, but moving against the human was alleviating some of the pain. The demon continued to move his hips, pressing their erections against each other, and enjoying the feeling. He read Dipper’s mind and he started to nuzzle his face behind Dipper’s ear, leaving hot and wet kisses. “This feels so fucking good. Fuck. I’ve been missing out.” His heated breath fanning Dipper’s ear. “I wonder how this would feel like with other people.”

Dipper bit his lip, feeling hurt at the comment. “Bill!” He gasped out, trying to catch the other’s attention. Although, the loud scream of his name was the exact opposite of what he wanted, and it had been taken as sound of pleasure from the demon. Before he could make the point he wanted to make, Bill crashed his lips against his, in a harsh connection of lips, tongues and teeth. The kiss was filled with so much vigor, such need to please, and maybe even passion. It made him forget about everything, even the comment. Maybe Bill did feel something for him, maybe something more than just physical?

At the thought that Bill was doing this with him, because he felt a genuine way for him sent him to the edge. He could feel the heat in between them, as they rocked with one another, his back arching to get closer. It did not take long for Dipper to feel the tight coiling in his stomach burst, as he came in his pants, feeling his cum stick to his boxers.

Bill thrusted his hips against him, before a shudder raked his entire body, moaning as he reached his high point.

Dipper breathed through his nose to get some semblance of control, after the amazing experience. He laid there underneath the dream demon, staring at him through half-lidded eyes, wondering if he could do this. It had felt good, better than good it was fantastic. Although, he could not help but think that it meant absolutely nothing to Bill, that he would be just another stupid human that he would be using, and that he was just using him. He could not help wanting to know, he needed to know. He took in a stuttering breath. “If we…keep…do-doing this… Whatever this is…would it all be physical?” Dipper asked in a low voice between each embarrassing gasp. He looked up at the demon, searching for something, anything.

“Yup!” Bill exclaimed happily. “Just a good tryst in the woods.” Dipper knew that he should not have been surprised or hurt by the comment. He had already known, he had just been lying to himself.

“Then, I can’t…” Dipper muttered, as he tried to shoo away the sadness that took hold of his heart. “I definitely… Just No.” Dipper muttered, as he felt every good feeling that he had been overwhelmed by leaving his body. The dream demon sensed the change in the human and pulled away, letting the magic keeping the human down disappear. He stared at the mystery hunter from beneath him, trying to understand what he had done wrong. Everything had gone well, in his opinion. They had both reached the epitome of pleasure, and the evidence of their actions were still in their pants. The wetness seeping through the material.

Dipper rolled out from underneath the demon, before he started to get up with some difficulty. “I’m not going to be your toy, Bill.” He announced simply, as he began to walk away. “I can’t do this without… I don’t know… Love? I don’t know… I need some sort of connection. It just doesn’t feel right.” Dipper tried. “It feels good, but empty. I… This is so complicated. I just want to be with someone that wants to be with me, and cares about me, and doesn’t push me aside and forgets about me. Damn, I need to call Mabel.”

“So, you want me, a demon as old as time itself, to woe you. Are you crazy, kid?” Dipper didn’t say anything, continuing on his way. Bill let him go, flopping down onto his back on the floor, thinking about the human’s flustered and needy face under him. He wanted more, and he wanted it so bad. No one denied him anything, and those forbidden things always called to him. It would not even be a challenge to get the kid to fall for him. As he laid there all alone in the forest floor, Bill came to the conclusion that he wanted Dipper Pines, and he would be willing to play this little courting game. It’s not like he would actually fall for the meat sack, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just needed to get this out of my system. I just really want to write about these dorks falling for each other.


	3. Let Bygones be Bygones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things are better left alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long!

Dipper sighed tiredly, occupying himself with restocking all of the merchandise in the finally quiet mystery shack. The rest of his family members had already decided to retire for the day, each of them doing their own thing in the house. Unfortunately for him, this time around Dipper had been left with the shortest end of the stick, resulting in him having to clean up, check the register, and restock by himself, but he did not really care. In the end, what was one more thing to his already long list of misfortunes.

The entire day in particular been more than a little bit draining- the tourists being a lot more of a pain in the ass than usual. They had been way more of a hassle to try to appease or sucker into buying something. The children had run a muck in the store leaving behind a huge mess for him to tackle on alone. The only thing that he had been happy about was the fact that his usual pain in the ass, the stupid triangular demon, had been nowhere in sight for the majority of the day- probably doing his own thing in the mindscape.

It had been a few days since their last little indecent incident in the woods. It had been the most challenging night of his life, when he had to sneak into the shack with a wet spot adorning the front of his pants, having to shuffle around his great uncle watching tv on the sofa. The night that he had battled with himself to talk to Mabel about his confusing feelings, after he had vehemently showered twice in an attempt to wash away the memories that tempted him to summon Bill and just do it. No matter how many times he scrubbed he could not get it to leave him, but he was just as stubborn and refused to give in to it. In the end, he could not even bring himself to knock on her door or barge in there and ask for her help. Instead he had just decided to sleep it off, which only served to make it worse.

The moment that he had drifted off, his mind was filled with thoughts of the offer, the touches, and the feelings. The stupid dreams just made the situation even more unbearable, especially with the surprises that greeted him in the morning and thereafter- and he did not just mean morning wood. He’d been waking up next to random things in his bed from fairy wings, torn pages filled with information, odd eyeballs, blood, and teeth- and if Bill was trying to win him over that way then he had to come up with a new plan of action because most of those gifts were not working.

Dipper shook the thoughts away, picking up another snow globe from the box on the table to his side, tiptoeing to place it on the tallest shelf, being too lazy and prideful to get the stool on the other side of the store. The repetitive movements almost being mindless enough to get all of the thoughts of his tryst with Bill out from his mind. Almost making him forget the way that the demon kept on claiming his firsts: his first kiss, his first orgasm brought on by someone else.The brunet looked at the snow globe in his hands, lost in thought, thinking about the way that it had felt to have Bill pressed up against him.

As the thoughts of the day continued to plague his mind, despite his efforts, Dipper stretched to get another globe to its spot. The moment he had set it down, he felt someone appear right behind him, and someone appearing out of nowhere could only be attributed to one stupid being- Bill Cipher. Dipper groaned in his throat, deciding to ignore him. It was the only thing that seemed to irk the insufferable demon- and it was satisfying having a little bit of retribution. Dipper continued restocking without a pause, blushing as he heard the demon laugh at his struggle of tiptoeing to reach the shelf, but other than that he did not react to Bill.

“Hello to you too, Pine Tree.” The demon cooed, "How did you like those books I got ya? If you use it right, you can suck up the souls of bugs, you know. Can even make them dance~."

Bill clicked his tongue when Dipper gave no response, but his smile didn't falter more than a millisecond at the rudeness. The demon was undeterred, as he strode over to the box on Dipper’s side without another word. Dipper spared him a glance, his curiosity urging him to know the reason for the demon's silence. He watched as the demon slowly brought his hand into the box only to roughly rummaging through it, making the snow globes click and clack against each other. Dipper barely restrained himself from telling the demon that he would break one, because the demon already knew that and his plan was probably to annoy him into talking. Although instead of giving in, he just moved the box to the table on the other side, seeing as Bill snatched one of the souvenirs during the transition.

Bill looked at the multi-bear figure inside of the globe, holding it up to see it glint in the light. A little bit distracted he leaned over a sour faced Dipper, their backs against each other, as he let gravity pull him down- enjoying the odd feeling and Dipper’s noise of protest as he slumped over and tried to push him off. Once Dipper gave up and resigned himself to the position, Bill began to speak. “You know, kid, I've been meaning to tell you that your thoughts are really loud and distracting," The demon informed offhandedly, tipping his head back against Dipper’s shoulder to look at him in the eye. “Especially those nice dreams of me fucking you.”

Dipper bit his bottom lip, refusing to meet the demon's gaze, hating the vulgarity of his words, but he did not want to get flustered over them or Bill's proximity. Dipper not want to give him a reaction in the slightest that would encourage him. He just wanted the demon to get to the point- if he had one- or get bored and leave him alone. He really was not in the mood for this. He still had a lot more snow globes to rearrange and he did not appreciate feeling like a toy for the demon, one that he could bother whenever he felt like it.

Bill sighed, pretending to get distracted by the snow globe in his hand, holding the artifact upside down to make the fake snow fall when he turned it upright, instead of shaking it. Dipper bit his tongue, closing his eyes and holding his breath, trying to stay calm and not to snap at the demon for doing everything wrong. It was like anything that the demon did seemed to grate on his nerves- it did not matter if he was trying to do it anymore. It was just so much easier to be angry at him then dwell on the possibility of anything else.

The demon smirked, before breaking the silence. “You think I can sucker some innocent soul into this for all-eternity? Who am I kidding?" He laughed, "Of course I can. It’s just a question of who- wait never mind, I’ve decided. That asshole has been way too jolly for way too long.”

Dipper growled, turning his head as best as he could to glare daggers at the demon. “You can’t decide or do that. You’re not allowed to hurt anyone. It’s part of our deal.”

“And the mute speaks!” Bill cheered, screaming right next to Dipper’s ear and making the human wince, which made the demon laugh. In a swift movement, one that Dipper did not even notice until it had already happened, the demon repositioned himself to whisper into Dipper’s ear. The demon pressing his chest to Dipper’s back, and Dipper could only focus on the utter lack of a heartbeat in the vessel. Bill cupped his mouth like someone was around and he did not want them to read his lips. Dipper felt Bill’s warm breath brush against his ear as the demon continued to giggle as if the things he was going to say the funniest thing in the world. “You see, the deal is: I’m not allowed to kill anyone- and I can’t hurt your friends or family, but other than that all meat sacks are still up for grabs, and there are so many fates waaaaay worse than death, Pine Tree.”

The young brunet opened his mouth, searching and scanning his mind for a way to go against the man’s response. He hated it, but he knew the damn demon had found a loophole- but if Bill had found one to his benefit then he could possibly find one himself. The deal had been made so vaguely, but still under the circumstances that he had been in it was still a pretty good deal. Although, Dipper was still going to do in everything in his power to rectify what he had done for the sake of his own life. He was going to fight against him at every step of the way and stay strong against him- no matter how tempting his offers. He would just ignore his advances and ignore the way the man had made him feel on more than one occasion- both times in the woods. The way he had...

"Ugh. This is exactly what I mean. This is getting real old, kid. I can't even work with you constantly thinking about me. I have nightmares to create and children to traumatize. I don’t wanna deal with you and your self-denial about having the fuck of your life and your human sentiments.” Bill said, closing in on him again. Dipper shivered at the proximity, which prompted his mind to bring up the memories again- but he just started reciting the different documented ways to banish a demon. It all left his head completely when he felt the demon flush against him. “Come on,” Bill said, “if you want more all you've got to do is ask. Your constant idiotic thoughts are going to drive me to sanity just to make me insane again, kid."

"Well then, just stop reading my mind." Dipper bit out, swallowing down the gasp of surprise that threatened to leave his traitorous throat at the familiar feeling of Bill's body against his own, the demon placing his hand on his hip as leverage as he placed the snow globe on the top shelf. He was practically melding their bodies together, pulling Dipper towards him and making his knees go weak. It had to be at least the tenth time the demon had done this exact damn thing when he was alone restocking. The demon pushing against him even more, hand slowly travilng lower, as he placed the snow globe into place- and not giving the brunet any wiggle room

"Nope. You should just stop thinking." Bill hummed in contemplation. "Well, don't stop thinking entirely, because being with a brain dead meat sack wouldn't be as fun- just don’t think as loud."

Dipper rolled his eyes, he really needed to find a spell that blocked the damn demon from his mind. The surprise visits were really bad for his health, a vein in his head was bound to pop with all the stress the demon brought with him- sooner rather than later. Although his slight irritation did nothing to stop the arousal that rose at the pit of his stomach. His face aflame and eyes focusing on his great-uncle shaped bobble heads right in front of him- at least having miniature versions of his uncle smile at him was enough to stop him from getting hard. He briefly wondered where he could possibly find a spell strong enough to block the demon.

The demon laughed. "None of those spells will ever work, kid. You're talking about me, the most powerful demon ever. I invented a majority of those spells just to fulfill my half of the bargain." Bill informed with a high-note in his voice, "And if you know how to make them, then ya know how to break it apart." The demon grabbed another snow globe, placing it with the others with so much more ease, since he did not have to tiptoe. Every time that he moved, it would send a spark of pleasure straight down Dipper's spine. Bill could barely contain himself from laughing again at the way that the kid's skin flushed to the tip of his ears and neck.

Dipper pressed his forehead against his hand, struggling not to think or respond to the ministrations. "Do you really have to restock the ones I’m doing?"

"Yup! You've done everything else, Pine Tree. It's the only thing left to do and I want to be a good, helpful handyman."

"Of course," Dipper mumbled, hating the way he could feel the man's body encompass his, knowing that Bill knew exactly what he was doing to him. He was a moment's away from pushing back against himself, remembering the way it had felt last time. Did it really matter if they just messed around without any feelings? He'd probably just watched too many romance movies with Mabel. It'd be so much easier to give in. Dipper shook his head, ridding himself of the thoughts. He could not let Bill win.

The brunet pushed himself against the shelves with enough force to make the demon back off. "Okay," He forced out with his raspy breath, trying to keep some semblance that he was not seconds away from giving in, "So I've done enough so you can finish it off, Bill."

"Whatever you say, princess." Bill smiled, only moving because the damn kid was going on and on about that love stuff again in his head and he didn't want to hear it again. Bill wished that the kid would stop being so difficult, but a challenge was fun and he could not think of anything better than having the meat sack willingly bend over for him and beg him to take him- anything less would not be enough. He wanted the kid to be wrapped around his little finger- and once he had his fill he’d cut him off and see him fall apart. In the end, the kid was just a passing fascination- a very strong and not easily ignored attraction. After he got what he wanted from him then all the bothersome whatever they were would all be over- maybe he’d keep on of his eyes as a keepsake- but first he had to worm his way into his heart.

Dipper turned around to glare at the demon for the nickname and to determine the cause of the chill that ran straight through him as he was walked away. Although he did not see any of the malicious intent that he had sensed behind him. Dipper only watched as the demon snapped his fingers, levitating the rest of the snow globes onto their proper place. He puffed out his cheeks, feeling beyond irritated. After all the trouble the demon could have just done that the entire time.

"You asshole!" Dipper cursed, not being able to hold it back. He headed back inside of the house, wanting to bang his head against the wall when he heard the demon follow after him.

He walked into the kitchen purposely ignoring Bill’s attempts to get his attention. He did not even turn around when he stopped hearing the demon's steps, knowing that the demon was floating behind him. He could practically feel Bill's shit-eating grin around anyways- maybe he was developing some kind of radar for the demon with the deal, which would be unfortunate.

Dipper let the scowl on his face fall when he caught sight of his sister baking a cake in the kitchen. There was flour all over the place and the apron she had on was completely covered with different colors from who know what- she looked like a mad scientist, especially with the smile that she sent his direction when she heard him walk in. “Hey, Dipper.” She said, before looking at behind him and smiling even wider. “And hello to you too Bill.”

Dipper watched from the corner of his eye as the man tipped his hat towards her, rivaling her smile. “Shooting star” He greeted, while Dipper just gave her a wave and walked to the refrigerator to look at anything but their interaction- at least they always managed to get along well.

Bill floated over to the kitchen counter to sit and look over Mabel’s shoulder at the colorful concoction in the bowl. Both of them just starting a conversation that Dipper soon decided that he did not want to be a part of and they did not seem to mind- already engrossed in trying to figure out what else they could throw into the batter.

Dipper leaned against one of the counters, after getting his cereal and just watching the two of them interact. He was happy for the small reprieve from Bill, at least the demon was honest about not letting anyone find out what was going on between them and had enough of a grasp of human decency to not harass him in front of his family, but it still bothered him to see him be so chummy with Mabel.

He was not jealous in that kind of way, but it just did not seem right to him. It just seemed fundamentally wrong for them to get along after everything that had happened, but somehow Mabel and he become friends from the first time that they had arrived in Gravity Falls. Ever since he could remember Mabel and Bill had always gotten along with each other, they had never had a disagreement and Bill had never wronged Mabel- no, that did not sound right to him.

Dipper bit his bottom lip, setting the empty bowl into the sink, trying to remember when exactly Mabel had begun to consider Bill as her friend- she got along with everyone, but Bill should be an exception. He watched distantly as Mabel said something about going to the store to pick up something else for the batter, waving at him. He smiled as best as he could to not worry her at all. As she walked out, he could still not understand how she could get along with the demon after he had trap- Dipper clutched his head as he felt an upcoming headache that arose, as he started to recall his twin’s experience with the demon. None of the dots were connecting, something was not right. It had been bothering him ever since he had woken up from the attack.

His memories and thoughts about the demon had been contradicting themselves ever since he had seen Stan and Mabel eating at the table with Bill. Plus, if Bill had always been their friend then why had he made a deal to protect them from him? There were discrepancies in his memories- he knew Bill was dangerous and he knew there were reasons for it, but he could not remember what he did exactly. There were just random, unfounded  facts that he could not stop his mind from chanting every time he thought of Bill and Mabel or Bill with anyone else in town: They get along very well. They’re good friends. Mabel likes Bill like he was part of the family. She trusted him- but it did not make sense. Dipper could not remember very well what it was, but Bill had wronged her. The memory was fuzzy like there was lead in his head getting in the way of his memories, especially one during his summer. Dipper could feel his legs about to give up from the pain in his head, his breathing becoming labored. Why was it so wrong for Bill to get along with Mabel? When had she forgiven him for the… thing?

The more he thought about it, the more it hurt. When had Bill even managed to convince Stan to let him work here? He just remembered that he was the new handyman and accepted it. Dipper brought up a hand to his nose, noticing the droplets that hit the floor, feeling lightheaded- unable to remember. There was something that was missing. No, there was so much missing. He fell onto his knees, holding onto the counter for dear life and tasting blood on his lips. The thoughts taking their toll on him. He focused his bleary eyes at the source of all his confusion, Bill Cipher. The demon was staring at him with a slight annoyed and confused expression on his face like he hated not knowing what was going on.

Dipper still did not understand why he was overthinking this. It was a fact that they just happened to get along- but how? After all he had done, but it could not have been that bad if he had forgotten. Heck, it not like Bill had started the...apocalypse.

Dipper’s eyes widened as the thought triggered an answer. Then, it him like a flood: all of the memories of Bill, weirdrmegedon, Mabel in the bubble, taking back the falls. How could he have possibly forgotten about all of that? His body shook as he struggled to get himself together, feeling so weak. His eyes landed on Bill.

That geometric shit had messed with his head. He had made him forget about it. He had forced everyone to forget about his transgressions against humanity.

Dipper stumbled onto his feet holding onto the counter to get back on his feet, pointing an accusing finger at the demon when he found his balance. The demon raised a fine eyebrow at him, innocently tilting his head to the side and looking behind him to make sure he was talking to him. It made the fury in Dipper burn even brighter- the fucking demon already knew that he knew and he still took it likely like the whole situation was just another game. He was sick of it.

"What the hell did you do to Mabel?" He hissed, before a coughing fit hit him. By the time it was over he was wheezing, he looked down at his hand seeing blood splattered on it. He shook his head, shaking it away he needed to know. He held his breath for a moment, catching his breath before he looked back at the demon. "What did you fucking do to them? To me?!” he asked harshly, practically yelling, his voice raising in pitch. He could not stop himself from wanting to attack the demon, wanting to exorcise him into oblivion. “We had a deal! We’re supposed to be protected from your triangular ass! How the fu-”

Dipper eyes widened, getting caught off guard for a split second by the material that was shoved in his mouth. He caught on pretty fast, glaring at Bill for making the material appear with a snap of his fingers to stop his angry rant. He clawed at it, feeling his head spin at his struggles. Bill floated in front of him cupping his cheeks, the demon’s own having a rosy color to them.

“You’re so cute when you’re mad, Pine tree.” Bill cooed, rubbing the space right below the mystery hunter’s hate filled eyes, “But you seriously need to shut up, if you want me to explain. It’ll be your little prize for figuring it out, you defiant little sapling.” The demon eyes turned red for his next words that lost all signs of mirth. “Because you were never supposed to figure it out.” Dipper flinched at the tone of his voice, remembering that the demon a threat, a real reason to be feared, no matter how comfortable he had gotten with him. Bill seemed to relish in his fear, before he grabbed his chin in between his fingers making him face him.

“Let’s see, What’s the best way to explain this to a flesh bag like you? To put it simply I just messed with your minds a weeee bit. Nothing that drastic,” The man informed, “I just replaced everyone’s memories of me to make them get along with me. It doesn’t violate the deal because I basically did it for their own protection. I mean when I brought your bloody and passed out flesh bag here, your sister and great uncle attacked me, spouting their hatred and mistrust and blah blah blah. Life is so much easier like this. Just had to make everyone forget about that awesome party last time I came to this town.”

Dipper licked his lips as the material disappeared, processing the man’s words and having the anger flare up once more. “You messed with their heads.” Dipper reiterated calmly, glaring at a space on the floor not having the courage to connect with vibrant blue ones in front of him. “It violates the deal regardless. They’re supposed to be protected from you- your manipulations, your powers, and anything else.”

“That’s up for interpretation.” Bill hummed, getting bored with the current conversation, “And what’s done is done. Don’t get so caught up with it. They can’t- they shouldn’t be able to break through the spell so there’s no point in worrying about it.”

“How can I not worry about it?!” Dipper yelled again, clutching onto the bill of his hat to pull it lower, shaking his head. He could feel his breath quickening and heart drumming out of control. The demon kept finding all these loopholes- and he was quickly losing any of that feigned amount of control that he once believed to have in his possession “How do I know you won't manipulate them even more or mess with their minds so much that they’re not even the people I know anymore?!”

There was mostly silence in the room after his outburst, the only thing meeting his ears was the sound of his harsh panting. The demon contemplating something, holding onto Dipper’s face as his legs shook like leaves in the wind. Dipper could feel tears start to fall at the thoughts of losing everyone that he loved to the demon he had been so chummy with himself, at the very danger he had brought into the world for his own sake.

Bill huffed, wiping away his tear and groaning. He let go of his face, floating back as if he was leaning on a chair in the air, crossing his arms over his chest. “Fine, kid. You have my word as a demon that I won't mess with their heads anymore!”

Dipper blinked, stupefied by the comment. He swayed, struggling to stay standing as he yelled. “What the hell is your word good for?! You’ll just go back on it.”

Bill rolled his eyes. “I can't. It’s a demon thing. Just- just understand that I won’t do it anymore.”

“Why?”

“Well you probably won't fall in love with me if I keep doing it, for starters.” The demon said, pouting like a child and looking off to the side. “And I’ve already gone through the effort of starting this whole courting shebang. Those fairy-”

Thump.

Bill stopped at the sound of a body hitting the floor, looking over to see the kid slumped over. He guessed the whole breaking through the impenetrable mind barrier had taken its toll on his meat sack. He was sort of giddy- if that was the right label for the human emotion- that he had chosen himself an interesting human, so sharp, and analytic. He had needed to restrained himself from kissing the damn fool when he had been so angry- so cute. It had been fun watching him overthink his way over the barrier. Although that just meant he would need to play his cards better. Too bad it was such a pain in the ass and so many more show of appeasements, and sacrifices of his enjoyment until he finally won this game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bill tries and woo Dipper by gifting him the safety of his family's mental states. How romantic, right?

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the story of how Bill got his body. If I should add anymore tags, just tell me, and I'll do it. I just really wanted to try my hand at something more violent. I don't know, I just wanted to do this. Find me on Willcipher.tumblr.com, and ask me to do a prompt. I won't turn you down.


End file.
